


Room of Angel

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Past, Demons, I Don't Even Know, I keep writing nonsense, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like there's no human here, M/M, Murderers, Original Character(s), Other, Slow Romance, alternative universe, more characters will be added, more relationships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: “Love could make everything a mess, like a knot on a single thread. I never receive it since I was born, but I gave it to the person who didn't love me, very sincerely. But, guess what? I killed her.”-------Percy Jackson is a new field agent for Criminal Hunter. He's just like any ordinary youth, who fooled everyone with his appearance and mischievous facade. He wasn't an ordinary youth, not that anyone know about it. But, his new patner wasn't someone who could be fooled by everything.Nico di Angelo is not someone special. He worked hard to got his place now, without relying on his adopted father's power and connections. Burying his past and everything from his previous life, walking calmly and putting his gentleman mask. It's not easy, but he succeeded until now. But, everything crumbled when he got paired with the new agent.-----Two person with different personalities and nothing alike. With ghost from their pasts haunting them in their every seconds of life.Fate tied their strings together, and you may think this will end with a happily ever after ending, but this is not a fairytale, this is just a love full of lie and betrayal.





	1. Initium

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, looks like I never succeeded on restraints myself from writing anything else. Whatever. Shoo, I want to sleep.
> 
> -English isn't my native language, my English is average, grammar, who cares?
> 
> -I'm not the best at describing, I'm trying okay?
> 
> -I'm lazy like a koala, don't wake me up, or hissss! You know, the usual.
> 
> Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye... Zzzzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he decided to faced the world, with her blood stained his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit edited here and there. Not really good attempt from me tho. I'm horrible at this but I just couldn't stop writing.

**Inspired by Song : Silent Hill—Room Of Angel**

 

**I'm in love with this song, I love listening to it at night, making me shivered. Recommended.**

 

* * *

 

 

In his eyes, there's nothing called a truth.

 

It's nothing more than a beautiful lie masking the cruel truth. A beautiful mask wore by an ugly face, hiding it perfectly like it was never there in the first place. Like an aphorism from a famous 16th century English poet, “ _All that glitters is not gold._ ”

 

How befitting of it, with the cruel truth that was the world. Deceiving people with it's beautiful appearance and hid the rotten inside of the world they believed to be their mortal heaven. Oh, they're really wrong. The world wasn't a heaven but a hell, an inferno where the blaze of fire would burn their soul. 

 

There's only lies existing in this ruthless world, where he was living and breathing.

 

There's nothing beside it.

 

Nothing. 

 

There's only two side existing in this world. White and black. Good and bad. Sin and virtue.

 

Everything have a pair, a thing opposite of them; an antonyms, an enemy, their fated one. The creator has made this world like this from the beginning of time.

 

But, there's no truths as antonym of lies.

 

There's only a thing called lies, a mask of the cruel truth, that always existing and said by every people in their life.

 

_A life based on lies._

 

How beautiful, yet, it's sounds so painful and sad to have that kind of life. But, no one could choose what life they want to lived on.

 

Like his life.

 

_Fate... Is a cruel thing._

* * *

 

**_You lie silent there before me_ **

 

**_Your tears may mean nothing to me now_ **

 

Living with his abusive mother, who has only spewed lies from her poisonous mouth, beating him from times to times with sneers and hatred, and never gave him the love he longed to have in his whole life, his heart has turned cold and hard like an block of ice.

 

**_The wind howling at the window_ **

 

He always felt the world was so cold. It made  him shivered by the coldness of the touch of life. He has held his breath to lived a cruel life that he never wanted; it's felt so hurt and ridiculous to him. Why did he even wanted to live in this cruel world and the so called reality? Like he really cared about his life. Reality would only gave him a hard slap on the cheeks.

 

He's only a lifeless vessel of his former self, without anymore soul living inside it. His soul already died a long time ago. It's felt so empty and cold, living inside the darkness and befriending them. He has no one, beside the darkness that always here, inside of him. Yes. Only him and the darkness. 

 

**_The Love you never gave_ **

 

**_I give to you_ **

 

His only reason to lived was to paid her mother's kindness for the life she gave to him. She was the reason why he was born and living in this cruel world. She's the person he always loved and respected from deep inside of his heart; but she was also the person he despised and hated most, deeper than his love and respect for her.

 

He always endured it silently and never said anything to her nonsense, to her cruelty and malicious words, to her ruthless beating. He always ignored her if he could and did the chores diligently, without complaining about everything. He always praying to the God before he slept for his mother, while she could only drinking beer and going out in her spare time to wherever she always go to; without caring about her son, her flesh and blood. He was no more than nuisance to her, a free slave for her to commands, a punching bag she could used to vents her anger.

 

**_Really don't deserve it_ **

 

**_But now there's nothing you can do_ **

 

This, without doubt, was a duty for him to do as a son for his mother. He carried it without much words and kept his mother in checks with her bad habits of drinking and probably having one night stand every once a week. He only wanted to ended this and lived a quiet life in a small town somewhere, to spent times doing somethings new that he couldn't experience before.

 

_All because of his mother; all for his mother._

 

' _Are you sure about it?_ ' A voice asked with light chuckle.

 

It was late at night, near midnight maybe. There's only the sound of dog barking at whatever it was and hoots of the owls in the silent night of Friday. He didn't think much about it, as he laid down on his bed and thought about what to do tomorrow after school. Aside from taking care of the chores and his mother, which was a daily works for him.

 

' _Rude human, don't ignore me!_ ' The voice shouted at him, seemed annoyed by his actions to ignored it. And he swore he could heard it whined. And probably pouted. ' _Aren't you afraid of me? I'm a demon! A high ranking demon!_ ' It said with proudness and arrogance, feeling superior because it wasn't a human.

 

He rolled his eyes, feeling bored and covered his eyes with his left arm. He was very bored that his hand itched badly to poked some demon. "Then, what do you want, oh _mighty_ demon?" He asked with mocking tone, not really care about this so called demon being real or not.

 

He only wanted to slept peacefully, to get some rest from his tiring daily life. He has school tomorrow and as a diligent golden student, he didn't want to come late. He didn't want to lose his scholarship. The school he went to was a top tier school in his city, top ten of the national list of school. He wouldn't able to advanced to senior year if not for the full scholarship he obtained from his hard work and luck. He wouldn't be able to pay the bill with his paycheck from his part-time work alone; his mother wouldn't spend money on him aside from his childhood times. And, that was years ago. He sourly remembered that he has to search for another part-time job if he wanted to collected money for his future plan.

 

The demon seemed delighted and happy, when he acknowledged it's presence. He surely didn't acknowledge it. Probably a misunderstanding in his part. ' _Good, you acknowledge me, human!_ ' The demon huffed, hiding it's happiness. ' _Now, where we had stopped before... Ah right! Don't you feel bored taking care of your old lady?_ ' It asked seriously, it's tone like a salesman that promoting his useless service. He didn't even want to hear it, if it continued to said any more nonsense and wasting his time.

 

**_So sleep in your only memory of me_ **

 

**_My dearest mother_ **

 

"My mom? Nah, I'm just doing my duty as her son. It's natural for me to taking care of her; she is my mother. The one who gave birth to me and letting me see this world," he answered and shrugged. He didn't really care that deeply for that old woman. She was lucky that she was his mother. _Or else..._ He shook his head, shaking the bad thoughts out from his mind. Nope. He couldn't do criminal thing. Going to prison wasn't on his plan.

 

' _Really?_ ' The demon asked with doubt, although it seemed to be amused by his sentences. ' _Well, well. That's not a good choice to make. Why don't you end this nonsense quickly? I mean, a quick death isn't fun, for my standards, but it will works too, right? For a human standards, it's quite a cruel things to do_ ,' It suggested with great enthusiasm in it's voice, like it's the one that would do it. He didn't seem to realised that he was the one that have to do it with his hands, not the demon's own hands. ' _Though, it's a bit easy for that old lady. Doing this for years, it's worth a harsh punishment in hell. Moreover, to your own flesh and blood..._ ' The demon muttered lowly. It's loud enough for him to heard it.

 

He fell into silence and didn't say a word to the demon's words. Only closed his eyes and listened to the thumping of his heart in the deep silent night. It was calm, steady. Betraying his murderous thought.

 

' _Not answering, eh?_ ' The demon chuckled lightly, not minding his silence. It then said lazily, ' _Well, we will talk more after this, anyway. I'm looking forward for our next meeting. My name is Asmodeus, pitiful human. See you again. Soon._ '

 

He didn't answer the demon's words and only let his consciousness slipping away and fell into the dream land.

 

He didn't care if he would meet with Asmodeous, soon.

 

He only wants peace.

* * *

 

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_ **

 

**_It was always you that I despised_ **

 

The woman was asleep after she drank cans of beer again, when he came back from school.

 

She laid down on the old cheap second-hand rattling sofa in the living room with a dozen of beer cans laid carelessly, either on the table or the floor. The orange faded rug that was covering the living room's floor, was stained with beer and some crumbs from whatever the woman ate this morning. She was dozing off in the sofa, her loud snores drowned by the noise from the old TV.

 

He stared at her with face void of emotions and went to the kitchen to checked it's condition. As he has expected, it's a mess in the kitchen.

 

There's many opened snacks on the dining table, some chips littered on the floor crushed into pieces, a pool of water pooling on the floor near the fridge from an opened bottle next to it, and the trash bin was full and there's also some withered fruits on the floor with ants crowding around it.

 

**_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_ **

 

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_ **

 

He then checked the bathroom next to the kitchen. Sure enough, the clothes was stacked into small mountain beside the washing machine, out of the basket he placed beside the door. The tampon was abandoned near the bathtub, reeking with iron scent that lingered on the air making him wrinkled his nose in disgust. Liquid soap and shampoo covering the green tiles. It was so slippery that he had to walked carefully on the tiles if he didn't want to fall on accident.

 

His expression twisted in anger. Anger that has accumulated years was clouding his mind, clouding his sense over right and wrong. He has enough of this shit. He didn't even want to be born in the first hand, and lived in this hell hole. He took care of this woman for years, has held his anger for this useless mother without snapped from his anger even once. And what has he received from her? Only sharp words and sneer. And more.

 

**_Goodbye..._ **

 

**_Goodbye..._ **

 

He wanted to ended this boring drama and said goodbye to that witch woman. Not directly, of course. That would ruined everything. Ruining his future.

 

He turned and went back to the kitchen and placed his bag on the kitchen's counter and turned his head to observed the kitchen set that had been carefully organized. His eyes fixed on a knife, gleaming under the dim light from afternoon sunlight that had penetrated the closed windows. His hand quickly reached out for it, his eyes examined the knife carefully. It was sharp and clean without any stains.

 

**_So insignificant_ **

 

**_Sleeping dormant deep inside of me_ **

 

_Perfect._

 

He smiled widely. His eyes dark with unknown emotions clashing within those beautiful orbs. He hid the hand that helf the knife behind his back and walked towards the living room quietly, step by step inched closer to his target. His sleeping mother, defenseless and helpless. He stood behind the sofa, watched his mother snored and slept peacefully.

 

Not knowing her tragic fate, that soon would be the end of her life. She would never knew of it. 

 

In the next second, she would die. His eyes darkened, smile deepened as he gripped the hilt of the knife tightly. There's no guarantee if he failed he would have another chance like this. This couldn't be ruined, or he would suffered worse than what he has suffered previously.

 

**_Are you hiding away lost_ **

 

**_Under the sewers_ **

 

**_Maybe flying high in the clouds_ **

 

His hand reacted quickly and after a second, there's a large gaping wound on her neck. Blood flowing out heavily from the wound, like a waterfall; a red and bloody waterfall, and wetted the sofa. She snapped open her eyes widely, looking straight at his eyes, as her hand reached out for her wound and trying to stopped the blood from flowing out. She wouldn't succeed. Never would. It's useless. 

 

**_Perhaps you're happy without me_ **

 

**_So many seeds have been sown in the field_ **

 

"Y-You... Li-little... Ba-bastard, y-you d-dare—!" She said with her breath weakened in each seconds.

 

He was grinning like a maniac, eyes gleaming with happiness and delight. He then threw the knife in his hand to the ground with a loud noise. His eyes full of joy and excitement as he watched her attentively. This was what he wanted to saw in his entire life. He didn't want to miss it, even a second.

 

_Time is precious, after all._

 

**_And who could sprout up so blessedly_ **

 

**_If I had died_ **

 

The woman gasped, like a fish on the land, trying to get as many oxygens she could got with a gaping wound on her neck. Her eyes full of tears and disbelief, the tears rolling down to her cheeks making wet trails that made her face ugly, as she glared at him with so much hatred on those dark eyes. He couldn't tell if he felt proud or amused by this.

 

**_I would have never felt sad at all_ **

 

**_You will not hear me say I'm sorry_ **

 

But, that's wouldn't magically make her wound heal and got her out from death's grasp.

 

_She's going to die, soon._

 

His smile became more wide.

 

Her eyes then became lifeless as her body slumped, like a broken doll on the sofa. Bloods poured down and stained the sofa and her clothes, dyed it blood red; like a blooming rose of death.

 

He didn't care about the stained sofa. He didn't care if this house got burned down into nothingness. He only cared for the feeling inside his heart, that beating fastly like it would exploded any time soon. He felt so much happiness, so much excitement, so much joy, he hadn't feel in his whole life before.

 

It's so strange. But, unexpectedly nice.

 

**_Where is the light_ **

 

**_I wonder if it's weeping somewhere_ **

 

He closed his eyes as he breathed, relaxed and full of relief. He could smelt the strong scent of iron lingered in the air and felt his heart swelling with happiness.

 

He fell into the paradise, a hell. But, he never regret this. He enjoyed it very much.

 

_This is what I want._

 

He opened his lips and started hummed his favorite song quietly under his breath, as he quickly got upstairs and packed his clothes and some money he had collected. He maybe couldn't make his dream come true for now. But, he was free.

 

He paused and stared at the window, grinning like a madman. He could saw it on his eyes. The manic glint, the madness.

 

Ah, he likes the idea of burning this hell.

 

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_ **

 

**_It was always you that I despised_ **

 

**_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)_ **

 

**_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_ **

 

**_Goodbye..._ **

 

**_Goodbye..._ **

 

He smiled widely as he gazed at the house. At the hell hole he once lived in with the monster he despised. With his mother. His eyes full of happiness and madness, only focusing on the building that was consumed by fire. The flame was bright and danced gracefully as the wind howled in the silence. 

 

Now, he could went and travelled to everywhere he wanted without any burden. He got his freedom he had longed for a long time.

 

"Goodbye, _My Dear Mother_ ," he said quietly, as he left behind the burning house and the people who were shouting in front of the house, trying to extinguished it with buckets of water.

 

* * *

 

 

He smiled, rubbing his chin with expectation in his eyes. "I'm not wrong to choose him," he muttered with some pride showed on his face. Not that he ever made wrong choices in his life. He has to be perfect in everything. He has to and he would do everything it's took to perfected it. 

 

He lowered his head, red eyes half-lidded. Although the boy action was within his expectation, he didn't expect the boy would did it sooner than his expectation. Well, it doesn't matter, anyways. A small change in the plan wouldn't affect the future result.

 

This boy had intrigued him for a while, with his darkness and hatred, buried and forgotten deep inside that lifeless vessel. He couldn't believe that someone could have that much hatred and the blackest soul he has ever seen. And he's a _demon_. Why did it even made him surprised? Eh, didn't matter anymore. 

 

"... That boy," the voice spoke up. "Is he your new Eve?" Asked the voice, which he recognized and familiar with. Well, they did lived together under the same roof. _Oh. That was quick for him to discovered this._

 

He smiled and turned to looked at the person who had said this. "Good evening, brother," he greeted cheerfully and waved his hand a few times lazily. But, the coldness in his eyes didn't match his cheerful smile. He heard the darkness whispered softly at his ears, caressing him gently.

 

_Do it. Release it. The darkness in your heart, in your mind._

 

His brother narrowed his red eyes that were identical to his, tilted his head slightly as he crossed his arms. He stared grimly at him without moving. He asked, "What are you going to do now?"

 

_Straight to the point, huh?_

 

He shook his head at his brother's straightforward personality. _He have to fix that bad habit of his._ "... It's a secret," he said with a dark smirk, placed a finger in front of his lips. His brother tsked at his answer and threw him a dirty look. His smirk only widened. He loved to mess with him. 

 

"Don't do anything stupid. Our eldest brother doesn't want a problem right now," his brother warned him with dangerous expression on his face which he replied with a cheerful grin. "And don't dissappear suddenly like Leviathan did. We don't know where he has gone to, until now. Adding you would mean a big trouble." He wrinkled his nose in disgust, eyes cold and dark like always. 

 

He let out an ' _ah_ ' and smiled gently. His bright eyes that sparkled with darkness curved into crescent. "Don't worry, I won't," he assured.

 

"... _Yet_."

 

 


	2. Initium 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy didn't know where the Criminal Hunter's building is, and the man he asked to is most likely crazy.
> 
>  
> 
> Hors just loves to mess with everyone, and here is his new victim.
> 
>  
> 
> The previous generation are old in the souls but young in appearances. They're just appear young, but old in age. Don't be tricked by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepy nearly half of my times. Don't expect me to wrote something related to the word logic. Logic and I don't mix well. Slightly edited.

"Hello," A young man greeted him with politeness. He waved his hand slightly as a reply. _Didn't want to talk and waste my energy, right now,_ he thought absently as he motioned the young man to just spoke what he wanted. "May I know, where is Criminal Hunter's headquarter?" The young man smiled politely as he asked to the man in front of him.

 

He observed the young man who looked maybe a year older than him ( _or maybe younger? Looks can be deceiving, after all. He didn't really care, strengths determined your position and sometimes, seniority at this school. And he's a student who has been there for a long time, excuse you, he's definitely a senior_ ), as he waited patiently for him to answered.

 

Hors was waiting for his best friend, the damned Rank 4—Who was unfortunately a reincarnation of devil, when this young man appeared from the Management Division's building. _New kid?_ He thought, slightly intrigued by the idea of a new kid.

 

It's been a long time since he last played with new kids. _Two years? Three? Maybe more._  Although, he didn't really remember it clearly anymore. Work and personal affairs has dulled his memories by now. 

 

He leaned against the wall of the storage building, with cigarette between his lips and an aviator classic Ray-Ban covering his black panda eyes—Courtesy from his _dearest_ and _kind_ aunt. He then lazily replied as he pulled out his cigarette and spat out a mouthful of smoke, "Oh, sure. It's in the East area, there's a logo of CH in the doors. You couldn't miss that flashy thing, even if you want to." He stopped for a moment and thought about something seemed important, that nearly slipped from his brain. _Should I tell this kid?_ After a second thought, he added, "If there's a trio of girls flirt with you, just ignore them, or else you would end up castrated." His expression is deadly serious. He smirked at the young man who looked stunned at his words. Oh, how he really enjoyed teasing new kids.

 

The trio he was talking about was the most evil and infamous trio of Hunter Academy. They came from Spy Division, quite beautiful and Seductive if he might added. Though, he didn't want to ever got close with them. Again, he might emphasized. They're one of the famous spies, if the top ten were removed from the list—They're jack of all trades, not fair if they has to be included in those kind of lists. Eh, he's one of the top ten. Forget it.

 

The trio were well-known for their mischievous and arrogance, well their works always done perfectly, so it made sense for that attitude. And don't forget their terrible sadist tendency. They loved to cut thing down there. And they had already caused dozens of unlucky victims to became an eunuch for the rest of their life.

 

 _Poor souls,_ he reminisced with a gleeful grin. Don't judge him wrong. It's mostly their fault, if you have to asked him. Who told them to flirted back or even tried to talked with the evil witches? _You invited your own death, man._

 

He still remembered the two pitiful victims from two years ago, the last victims the trio had castrated in this last few years. They cried in agony and pain with their trousers covered in blood, the trio laughed like evil witches as everyone immediately scurried away from them, the supervisors tried to called the Medical Division ( _although failed, they're always busy with something else_ ), the audiences winced and stared with pure horror— some hid their face behind their palm, too scared to looked at the bloody scene, the damned devil snorted and smirked darkly beside him muttered something creepy, and he just munched his popcorn and gave the trio dirty looks.

 

_Ah. It's so entertaining, even if it's only a memory now._

 

Hors sucked his cigarette, mind wandered aimlessly. He hadn't hear anything from the trio in a long time. _Probably because there's no newbies for these last few years._ The amount of people who passed the exams every years decreased, maybe because the level of the exams was raised every years. The one in charge of the exams was the infamous former rank 1 after all.

 

He remembered the old witch was a sadist, the same as the trio devils.

 

The young man blinked in confusion as he snapped from his dazed shape, though he nodded silently and didn't ask why. Probably because he already knew it's a terrible story to been told. Hors grinned widely, pulled out his cigarette and spat out a puff of white smoke and then threw it to the ground carelessly. "An advice, don't ever mess with the short devil. Last time I heard, he made an agent applied for a transfer to MH because of a ' _traumatic accident_ '." He made a quote gesture in the air, shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he fished out his cigarette pack and a lighter from his pocket. "Although, I have no idea what did he do back then. I don't have time to hear gossips from Criminal's girls, there's always stacks of paper in my table to do." He frowned and placed them back to his pocket. He always lost his mood to smoked whenever he thought about this kind of things. He hated works.

 

"Okay...?" The young man sounded unsure, he must've no better responds than this in his mind for Hors' statement. Hors raised his eyes brow and scanned the young man's appearance carefully.

 

He looked around twenty or something, two or one year older than him; with black hair and bright sea-green eyes. His skin looked like that of a surfer, healthy tan that made Hors jealous. He looked like a descent of Mediterranean. _Maybe_. Not that Hors knew exactly each characteristics of every country's descents, only sufficient basic knowledges he needed to learned. _More like forced._

 

He was dressed in the academy's standard uniform for Fighter Division. He always thought the one who suggested to made the color code for this division red, was a bloodlust beast. Although there's some silver colour added to it. Well, at least it's better than the nerdy divisions. Their bright coloured uniforms were really horrible for his pretty eyes. _Curse the designer._

 

He didn't button his grey blazer, his necktie hanging loose, blue stickers covering his black bag. His black hairs looked unkempt and wild and Hors was really sure that scary chief would immediately shaved clean it with his deadly sword; if he ever saw this. Most likely soon, because he said he's going to Criminal's Headquarter. Hors glanced down and he catched a glimpse of orange nemo socks under the long red tartan trouser and frowned in his heart. _Either his brain have a problem or he's still a kid in the heart._

 

But, he couldn't help but grinned like a madman. This young man had broke the academy's rule, dressed in this manner.

 

No one ever wanted to broke the academy's rules, even if they have to. Because the head of disciplinary committee wasn't exactly a nice person. No, she's a demon that has descended directly from hell. Trust him. He had tasted her punishment countless time when he was still in rebellious stage at freshman year. Not a good experience. 

 

 _He's a rule breaker,_ Hors thought with slight disappointment in his heart, _damn, why he joined Criminal, not Monster Hunter. I want him as my patner in crime._ He sulked silently, he cursed his best friend who could partnered with this young man. _Damn it._

 

 _Uh, why is this man looking at me intently and then sighed with disappointment?_ The young man felt that Hors wasn't a normal person, or maybe he's a crazy madman that ran from a mental institution. _Maybe._ He had stared intently at him for a full two minutes like a greedy tyrant and then sighed with dissatisfied face and eyes full of disappointment the next seconds. He didn't like the idea that he have to fight if this person was really a crazy. He didn't want to get suspended immediately after he passed the examination.

 

Hors shook his head. _It's not the time to daydreaming._ He then remembered something important aside from the trio of succubus, who liked to castrated men. He really wanted to laugh so badly, though, he only said, "See ya, kid. You are really unfortunate." The young man looked alarmed. "The devil doesn't have any patner, right now. I bet, the chief would make you his new patner." Hors laughed maniacally as he walked away. He patted the young man's shoulder and smirked slyly when he did so.

 

The young man's eyes narrowed, a dark smile on his face as he stared at Hors' back. He watched as Hors dissappeared behind the door of indoor sport building. "Yeah. Unfortunate," he muttered, more to himself.

 

He looked up to the sky, watched it with his half-lidded sea-green eyes. "And here I thought, this would make me forget that day," he muttered and continued his search for Criminal Hunter's headquarter.

 

The problem was... He had no idea of where were the East area and West area. This academy was built in a wide area, and there's no direction signs to pointed directions to each buildings.

 

Whoever that designed this academy was a sadist person who loved to watched people got lost. He cursed the Fates. Where he should start from? _Ugh._

* * *

 

  
"Who is that young man?" She asked quietly, leaning against the window's frames. Her eyes focused on a figure that looked lost, standing in front of Supervisor Division's office. The bright orbs shone with interest as she blinked at her friend, looking for answer.

 

She saw Hors said something to this young man and walked away a few minutes ago, and her guess was Hors gave the young man the direction to the building he searched for—probably the East area—but didn't say where the East area was. So, he could only stood like an idiot there. It's always happened whenever a newbie asked for direction to Hors. He really loved to messed with newbies. _Really, when would he learns to be mature?_ She sighed silently. Maybe, she should've informed Hors' parents about this attitude of his back then. _Well, the milk has been spilled. What the use of regret now?_

 

"Oh, that boy?" Moonlight walked closer to the window and furrowed her eyebrows. She pondered for a moment and turned back to her desk. The sound of rustling papers sounded, as she leaned back against the cold window's frame and waited for her reply. "That's the new member of Criminal." She finally spoke after she found a paper from a dusty map. _And they said I'm the horrible one,_ she thought sourly. "He joined the academy last year and got green light from Elv last week. I heard from her that this newbie is a skilled fighter," she said with a bit doubt laced on her voice. She held a paper and glancing at her.

 

She raised her eyesbrow, looked at Moonlight with interest sparked fiercely in her serene eyes. _A new toy._ "Only one year education? That's a new record..." She smirked and licked her lips, her face looked like a hunter ready to hunted their prey.

 

Moonlight pursed her lips as she watched her expression silently. It's a sign of bad news for everyone that know this damned woman. She didn't know what to do with this woman's attitude. With power, status, and fame she has, she could lived a normal life as a young lady from a rich family. Unfortunately, she choose not to have that kind of life. What were her words back then? Ah, yes. ' _Better die in battle than die because of boredom._ ' _Psh, you couldn't deceive this one's hawk eyes._ Well, the truth was, she's thoroughly deceived by her. She felt a bit embarrassed. 

 

Forget that. Anyway, she chose to entered this academy and played everyday. Either with newbies or her fellow hunters. It would kept her entertained, until she felt bored and secluded herself in the name of closed meditation or went to whatever country and gone without news for weeks. Though, everyone always felt glad if she did it, rather than playing with them as a pawn.

 

Moonlight knew her limit at controlling her, but this woman wasn't someone who would easily submitted to someone else than her own self. Moonlight kew she couldn't control her behavior, so she decided as long if she didn't cause any problem Moonlight would let her played to her heart content like a kid.

 

"Don't cause any problem. We, the elders shouldn't play with the younger generation," Moonlight warned her with fierce glare, her expression was dead serious. "If I find you get into a problem again, don't ever think I will take care of it." Moonlight really meant it. She felt tired with her already.

 

She laughed lightly. She didn't care about the threat thrown by Moonlight. As a hunter, they couldn't feel fear or they would be labeled as a defective hunter and be hunted by their fellow hunters. A terrible fate indeed. But, they're hunters.

 

_A hunter only knew the word 'hunt', not 'fear'._

 

"My, how many years has passed since that?" She asked with dark smirk. Her hooded eyes stared at Moonlights's steel grey eyes. "I don't need you to take care of my problem. I only need you _as_ a pawn of my games." She hopped down from the window's frame and walked towards Moonlight, her red iris was like a pool of blood swirling with darkness lurking in the edge. Her smile was cold, perfectly matched with the cruelty and ruthlessness showed in her eyes.

 

Moonlight felt the emotion she threw away after she officially joined the academy. A taboo of the hunter.

 

A tiny spark of fear that appeared again in the deepest part of her mind. A darkness she shouldn't have been able to felt again. 

 

She could only prayed for the poor young man. Every higher ups knew not to provoke this woman, because once she set her eyes on something, she wouldn't let it go easily. If she couldn't have it, then no one could have it. She would do anything to obtained whatever it was, even with underhanded tricks. Or worse. By violence and bloodbath. That's why she was one of the most frightening monster.

 

_The Bloodthirsty Reaper of Shadow._

 

The former rank 1 of Hunter Academy and current representative of the higher ups.

* * *

 

  
Irish was doing his paperwork, like he always did. Eyes and mind never wandered aimlessly when he felt bored. Instead, he did what he have to do and finished it before the deadline.

 

He's a diligent and strict chief, one of the leader of 10 major organizations of Hunter Academy. Known for his cruel and cold personality and a beast in battle. He was the former rank 4 of the previous generation. Not like his fellow generation, he still led Criminal Hunter and managed the mess inside of this organization. Although, not every members of Criminal Hunter love having him as the leader of this organization. After all, he's known as ' _The Beast's Warlord_ ' and feared by all. Both by enemies or allies.

 

This very feared beast, right now was behaving like an obedient dog, doing his daily work diligently without any complaints.

 

"A new kid will join us from today onwards," Eagle, the supervisor, suddenly announced. Irish briefly wondered why couldn't he detect Eagle's movement at all. He still couldn't find any answer until now. 

 

His hand stopped moved when he heard this, eyes flashed a surprise and little interest. He looked up at Eagle. He was rubbing his chin and frowned at a paper he was holding, not at all looked pleased.

 

"Weird." Irish frowned, brows furrowed deeply. "If I remember correctly, it's not yet the time for the annual examination. Are you sure?" He asked, full of doubt. The annual examination was held together with the entrance exam. Never was it was held early and separately. Don't ask him why, he never knew who the hell decided that unspoken rule. 

 

Eagle glanced at him and said, "I don't know. But, Elv is the one who trained him. She said he is a skilled fighter and didn't need her guidance from the start." He waved the paper with a grimace. "Surprising, right?" He drawled, with narrowed eyes. 

 

Irish frowned.

 

Elv was the former rank 7, also the former leader of Ghost Hunter. She's a mixed blood, a half-elf and half-earth spirit, born as a noble elves clan's heiress and talented in magic. She's one of the most skilled fighter in their generation, fierce and deadly even with a lithe body of a woman. She's harsh and demanding when she trained newbies and not many have received her praises. That's why, hearing her praising a newbie and told that he didn't need her guidance, was a big surprise to them.

 

"It's not uncommon for her to praise her student, Eagle." Even if Irish wanted to pushed the matter aside, he knew it's indeed not uncommon. But, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling he have. He felt something would happened soon. He didn't like this. 

 

"What puzzling me is that, he has only received one year of education as a hunter," Eagle said worriedly. "One year education, it's only at par of the E or D class agents; a wet inexperienced baby in our eyes. To join an organization, you at least have to be a B-class agent. Elv is too reckless." He sighed and shook his head slowly.

 

Irish propped his chin with his fist. He moved his pen in a circle on the paper, eyes narrowed. He hummed quietly, the corner of his mouth slightly tilted. "We will see it soon, Eagle. We will see if Elv made a wrong choice or we _are_ the one who are wrong," he calmly said. He smiled lightly at Eagle, who frowned at him.

 

Eagle sighed and tugged his necktie, loosening it slightly. He didn't want to push the matter further. That would be another story to be seen. "Whatever you said, _dear leader,_ " he drawled boredly. He glanced at his wristwatch and pursed his lips. "He should've arrived from 20 minutes ago." He lightly tapped his wristwatch, eyes glanced at Irish from the corner of his eyes.

 

Irish tilted his head and pondered with confusion in his eyes. _Ah, of course it would be him._ "I remember, I saw Hors waiting in front of the storage building in the Central area." He sighed. "Maybe he met him by any chance?" Not maybe. Of course, Hors wouldn't let the chance to mess with newbie go easily.

 

Eagle groaned at his information. He rubbed his temple tiredly. He didn't sign up for this kind of trouble. _Damn him._ "Then, surely he's lost at this moment. Hors sure is a wicked devil." Eagle wondered why they hadn't chain Hors yet, for his countless troublesome works that has caused endless trouble. Like they did with a little friend that year. 

"It's not the first time he did it, anyway." Irish shrugged, tapped his table with his fingers rhythmically. "We should've placed direction signs to every buildings from a long time ago."

Eagle looked at him weirdly and commented, "You sound like an old man." His mouth curled and formed a mocking sneer.

Irish smiled. "Aren't we _old men_?"

"No thanks, I still love my _current_ appearance."

* * *

 


	3. Initium 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hors spouting nonsense, get scared to death by his senior.
> 
> Angelus just want a peaceful break, but got annoyed by two people. 
> 
> Criminal Hunter is a star, you need to clap your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I found this chapter a bit hard, because I messed it up with my translations, so I don't know. Just. Well. I give up. Read it and then leave, I'm sleepy.

Criminal Hunter was one of Hunter Academy's ten major organizations; specializing in capturing criminals, which the others famous and renowned organizations in the world, couldn't capture. And almost all of them were supernatural creatures, so it was only natural for them to took over the cases.

They're known as the most dangerous, and had many excellent students as their members, coming from different divisions with different specialties; forming a strong and perfect organization, with it's variations of it's members. They have 2 of the top ten students, and one of the previous generation top ten, who is also the current leader of this organization, also they have one of the senior supervisor, Eagle, as their supervisor _(actually more like the unofficial babysitter)._

And, this very dangerous organization, also well-known as the nest of major gossips experts of Hunter Academy. Considering, this organization held the biggest amount of Informant Division's students, among the 10 major organizations of Hunter Academy.

From 100 percents of it's members, 90 percents of them; in other words, almost all of them were the members of “Gossip Mine Club”, that was founded by the previous generation's crowned Queen of gossips, the infamous class president of Informant Division, Agate.

_(Agate:... Really? I don't know I have such title. And I don't even remember I had founded that club._

_Eagle: I still regretting not rejected your application that time. Your student's information paper is deceiving._

_Irish: I wish I could turn back the times. I don't like this woman._

_Agate:... Okay, let's not continue this conversation._

_Eagle: Humph. Whatever. Queen of gossips. They're not wrong to gave you such title._

_Irish: I'm going to finish my paperworks.)_

Although this very dangerous organization known as one of the most excellent and skilled among the ten; they are mostly known as 'the gossip's mine and nest of the devils' by the others.

While they're actually quite amazing, they sometimes acting more like children, contrary to their public image. Everyday, people who were walking outside Criminal's headquarter and people in building beside and in front of them, could heard loud bickering, curses, shouts, bitching, and sometimes barks, coming from that building every seconds without break. They only stopping when it was break times, which the others were grateful for, even if it's only for about 3 hours 30 minutes out of almost 24/7 work times.

In other words, this organization was the most reliable, but also unreliable at the same time.

* * *

 

He was sitting on the black sofa in the Criminal's front lounge, sipping a cup of chamomile tea peacefully, when he heard the voice of his friend sounded from the doorway behind him.

"When did you arrived?" The voice asked, he sounded mildly surprised.

He looked up, a bit annoyed by the sudden interruption and placed the teacup on the glass table. "Did that matter now?" He answered with low growls, leaning against the sofa and glaring at the man.

Hors raised his eyes brow, not affected by the responds. His eyes narrowed like a crescent moon, full of mirth, as he smirked at his friend. "Not really." He walked in after he closed the door and sat down on the sofa's arm panel. "I met a new face just now, and I asked about that newbie to dear senior Orion," he said to his friend, glanced sideways and saw he's frowning. "Seems like you will have a new patner, Angelus." He smiled innocently, trying to hid his true intentions. 

"And?" He seemed annoyed by the information, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you want to beg me to send that newbie to you, then you know your answer." He knows Hors very well. _Very very well._ Much to his dislikes.

Hors had snatched his partners at least 4 times, if he remembered correctly. And he, the pitiful victim, was left with the glares from the almighty leader of Criminal and had to explained everything and received the punishments. He had been blamed for Hors' wicked deeds.

Hors pouted at him, disappointed by the answer for his unspoken request. Angelus didn't bother to hide his annoyance and drove him out from the lounge and then slammed the door shut right in front of Hors' face.

He stood silently in front of the door, trying to figuring out a way to persuaded Angelus to handed him the newbie, for a moment. He couldn't find any good plans, though. Angelus was so hard to satisfied. 

"What the hell are you doing here, brat?" A familiar man asked, his grey eyes showing irritation, and baring his pearly white teeth with sharp fangs. In his black military-style uniform, he looked like a demon from hell _(actually, he could have been born as a demon, if not for his dominant dragon's blood... )_ in Hors' eyes. Hors swore, he saw the words ' _dangerous dragon, see you at hell_ ' written on the man's face.

Hors feels a bit scared when he looked at that sharp fangs, remembering some unpleasant memories, and glanced sideways at that scowling face, then he finally stepped back.

The previous Rank 9, also current leader of Monster Hunter. If he remembers correctly, Dragon is a mixed blood, father from the famous golden dragon clan and mother is the infamous succubus seductress of ancient demon clan. He's famous for his bad temper and... His baby dragon form was made as the mascot of Phantom, and the Business Division had made dolls based on his baby dragon form and sold them. The selling was very good, everyone have at least a doll. It's famous all over the Academy for its cuteness. The former top ten's rank 1 also added a rule : 'Each student have to buy at least one of Dragon' s merchandise.' Hors had heard the old lady made that for her revenge. 

Hors felt a bit pity for this pitiful senior of his. He had been mocked by his friends for that entire year, lived in nightmares of the damned dolls. The old lady even sneered at him everytime they met. 

"Senior Dragon!" Hors greeted awkwardly. "Uhhh... I'm just trying to figuring out how to seduce Angelus..." Hors stopped and closed his mouth. _Damn it._

Why the hell he used the word ' _seduce_ '? Damn, his habit of spouting words without thinking.

Dragon raised his eyebrows, his dangerous expression turned into one of amusement. "Since when you have feelings for that damn spoiled cousin of the annoying hag?" He asked, amused by Hors' wronged expression.

Hors and Angelus were good friend. The first time he saw Angelus, was when Angelus' cousin, who also his mother's friend, brought him when she visited about seven years ago. Since then, well, they lived quite well, paying a visit to each other's house every month.

Actually it's more like Hors invaded Angelus' house and acted like it was his house. Angelus couldn't utter any words, when he acted like the landlord, he always looked like he's close to murdering Hors at any moment.

They're (not) good friend. Nothing more.

Though, some people often mistaken them for a pair of boyfriends.

That's really an annoying things for Hors.

Hors is definitely straight, as he frequently changing girlfriends like changing his clothes. Well, Angelus is another case. He doesn't show any interest, whether in women or men. Everyone suspected Angelus is asexual, but who cares about him?

Hors just cares about how to snatched that newbie from Angelus.

* * *

 

"Did Hors tried to snatched your patner again?"

Angelus glared at that question and pursed his lips. His expression frightening, eyes chilling and cold. "Since when he didn't?" He tsked, gritting his teeth when he thought about how he must dealt with the leader again, if that bastard succeeded. Fortunately, he didn't. "Why can't we chain him like a dog?" He asked slowly.

Moonlight glanced from her phone and frowned. She said, "Now, now, he's like us, too. A living being; aside from his bad personalities. Just ignore him for the time being, he will get tired soon. Don't worry." She waved her hand, she didn't care about Hors. He's still an inexperience little puppy, who could only barks at her.

"You don't know him well, dear senior," Angelus said with bitter tone, his eyes sharp like an eagle.

Moonlight rolled her eyes boredly. _This brat becoming more and more similar to that spoiled old hag._ "Whatever. Should I remind you that you have to meet Irish by now?" She rubbed her chin, a calm smile on her face.

Angelus tsked as he looked at the clock on the wall. _Time to go._ He spared a glance at Moonlight. "You should've kept distances from my cousin, he's a bad influence to everyone around him." He stood up and walked to the door.

Moonlight tilted her head, wondering who the hell this brat reffering to. "Who?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Who else?" Angelus felt annoyed, he glared at her. "That damn big cry baby," he spat out, face full of irritation.

Moonlight looked at him blankly. "Your family have 5 big cry baby," she stated seriously, as Angelus wrinkled his face in disgust when he heard the statement. Of course, why could he forget such important things?

"Keanu." He unlocked the door.

Moonlight stared at his back. "... Aren't you the big spoiled cry baby of your family?"

"Shut up, old witch."

"Oh, I'm scared."

Angelus slammed the door harshly, muttering curses.

Moonlight shrugged, continuing to checking the file Elv had sent to her. Her eyes narrowed, her lips pressed into thin line. "An agent without clear background, only received one year education and passed as an A+ rank agent?" She touched the screen, looking at the picture of the young man. "Codename... Perseus," she murmured quietly.

"Are you a hero?... Or a villain?"

* * *

 

Little corner:

P: Why I have a little screen time than the playboy over here? Is he the Main Character or me?!

H: *shrugged* Well, because I'm great.

A: Oh. The man who cried loudly like a baby over a scary story is great?

P: Heh. A great man, indeed.

H: Damn you! Don't spread my embarrassing past!

P: Serve you right, peasant.

A: Aren't you a peasant too?

P: ....

H: Serve you right. That's why he's titled as 'poisonous little devil from devil family'.

 


	4. Initium 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseus in bad mood and felt nervous.
> 
> Angelus being a brat.
> 
> People always talking behind Hors' back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'kay, I don't have anything to said to you all. I'm wanna dancing in my sleep like always.

Wandering around to asked people for directions weren't a simple thing nor a pleasant experience for him, after he came to this damned school.

 

There's not a lot of kind people here; there's some but of course he only counted those who he had met in his journey to Criminal Hunter. But, many were like a reincarnation of a devil, and loved to messed up with people. One of them was the man he met just after he completed his administration. 

 

The others, although not as wicked as him, were also evils. He swore he didn't want to ever meet them again even if he have to. 

 

 _Over my dead body._ He snorted, eyes dark like stormy night. 

 

After what's felt like a year worth of journey, he found where was Criminal Hunter building located at and immediately ran to the location told by a kind senior who felt pity after seeing him wandered like a lost puppy. 

 

He scowled when he finally arrived at Criminal Hunter's building. He stared at the three storey building before him with irritation clearly showed on his face. Its stood proudly under the faint orange light of sunset, looked modern in black and grey colors. A bit dull and boring, if you ask him. 

 

The building did have the flashy black logo on the glass doors as the man from before had told him, but he swore he hadn't see it, when he passed this building before. What was wrong with this building? 

 

No. 

 

_What's wrong with everything and everyone in this academy?_

 

This was the first time he encountered such thing like this weird building. And it's made him wanted to kills himself. A year in this school, he was only familiar with Central area and the dormitory. The map he received on the first day he attended school only showed the Central area, never mentioned the other area. This was the first time he ever entered the East area. 

 

He already circled around this area three times and was trapped with those evils as his only source of directions. And, no one ever mentioned, that Criminal Hunter's logo was a magical thing that could appeared and disappeared like a ghost.

 

_F*ck my life._

 

He cursed internally and dragged his aching legs to entered the building. _Quickly finish the whole things and go back to the dorm,_ he thought silently. 

 

The Academy have three dorms, for three different category. Red Eclipse dorm for two special divisions, the best of all and also where the top ten belonged to; Silver Moon dorm for the combatant divisions, also called as the most troublesome dorm where bullies and douchebags resided, everyday they had fight there; and Golden Sun dorm for non-combatant divisions, where the nerds and bully's victims belonged to, sometimes they exploded a few rooms because of failed experiments. 

 

He, of course, was a resident of Silver Moon dorm, though he's different from them. He's upright and honest, never he bullied someone in his life, he's also loyal and strong. Elv praised him and told him, he's a rare sight in the Academy. Not that he knew what's the meaning of those words. 

 

“You're the new kid?” The woman, who sat behind the reception table, raised her eyebrows as she scanned him from head to the toe with interest. She smirked and said, “I'm amazed by your courage to come late and make Chief and the supervisor waiting until this long.” She shook her head at his sheepish smile, french-manicured fingers tapping the table in rhythm. “Third floor, his office is the third in the right.” 

 

“Thanks.” She waved her hand at him as he immediately headed to the lift. He felt nervous about how the Chief's reaction when he saw him later. This... He couldn't be wanting to kill him, right? 

 

At this thought, his stomach churned. He felt like stomach fell from a skyscraper, broken into a bloody mess. _Damn._ Why was he so unlucky today? He decided to not question this kind of thing, because he always knew his luck was never good. 

 

When the lift stopped, he immediately got out and walked hurriedly. His heart beating like crazy. The door was opened and he could saw a man sitting behind the table with expressionless face, writing in some paper. He could guessed this was his boss. Good. _This kind of boss was never a good news._

 

“Um...” He couldn't form any word in his mouth, what if the chief kills him the moment he opens his mouth? He didn't want to risk his life just because of his stupid mouth. The man looked up and frowned, he looked confused for a second. “I'm Perseus, just joined today.” He tried to not sounded stupid in front of his boss. First impression are lasting, after all. 

 

“Ah.” The man pursed his lips and stared at him with unreadable silvery blue eyes. The back of his hands began to sweated under the scrutinizing stare. Its really uncomfortable here, the air was tense with pressure from the other party. “I'm wondering where you had been to, could you please enlighten me, kid, as to why you came late today?” His voice was deep, icy to the core. It's really suited his look, and inside his heart, he felt a bit envious about how some people were born with superior looks and backgrounds. His boss was obviously one of them. _But, well, reality is *****._

 

He entered the office, and saw two other people. A young man around his age sitting on the couch in boredom, playing with his phone, and the other was a bespectacled man standing beside the table with displeasure written on his face. 

 

Crap, he's in deep trouble. He began to cursed all the devils he had encountered today. Especially that damned man. Had not for him, he could've arrived earlier or at least on time. 

 

“I'm honored to accept another new kid full of potential to our organisation,” the chief paused for a brief moment and glanced at the other man. The bespectacled man glared at him in the silence, not caring to says any other words. He turned again to him, and sighed. “I don't care if that's Hors or others that make you came late, what I care is you must obey the rules. I don't need another troublemaker, not with this spoiled kid over here—” He gestured with his hand, the corner of his mouth twitched. 

 

The young man huffed and narrowed his eyes, but he didn't look up from his phone. “Look at the mirror, old man.” The volume of the game was very loud. Whatever game he was playing, it's have a cool sounding BGM but annoying character's voice. Perseus wondered if it's good, maybe he could tests it after he got back to his dorm. 

 

The chief sighed again, touched his forehead. He suddenly looked like he had aged a few years. He said, “It's a wonder why am I not yet resign from this position and join the others.” He glanced at him and grimaced. “Unfortunately, because only Angelus, who doesn't have a partner right now, I could only paired you with him. Angelus.” He gestured to Angelus with his thumb, eyes narrowed. 

 

Angelus, whose name called out, grunted. “Right, my name is Angelus, Elite Division, class SS. It's a pleasure to meet you, _partner_ ,” he drawled without any sincerity. 

 

Perseus then introduced himself to his new partner, although he seemed unwilling to have him as partners. “Perseus, Fighter Division, class A.” He put a wide smile, that made him looked like a cheerful person, and a bit dumb. Not that he care about how the young man saw him as. He only respected who deserved his respect, and this brat was not one of those people. 

 

Angelus paused his hands, eyes locked into his. The red blood eyes looked kind of creepy, and paired with his pale complexion and dark hair, he looked like a vampire. “Now, I understand why is Hors so obsessing to snatching you. You're just like him, in some aspects. And definitely his type.” 

 

Perseus didn't knew who was this Hors man, so he didn't say anything, fearing he would be killed if he said the wrong words. 

 

“If my guess is correct, you should've met him in front of the storage building. His usual spot.” The chief leaned against his chair, playing with his fountain pen in his fingers. 

 

“Tall, wearing sunglasses sometimes, dumb, although his look is quite good. He always wear flashy clothes,” Angelus described him without interest, eyes on his phone. 

 

Perseus, after he knew the name of that man, promised a few good punch if he ever met him again. 

 

Meanwhile, a certain man sneezed loudly. His friend threw him a dirty look and he could only wondered who the hell had talked bad behind his back. 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Worry about the summary and think it BE? Well, duh, I don't want to see my cinnamons hurt. Don't worry, happy end is ahead.


End file.
